Maybe not so useless
by trying to be so oh original
Summary: Kurama has changed choosing to raise naruto and try to feel something searching for that feeling of that he s needed. But there will be more than a father and son relationship?
1. Chapter 1

(This will be an AU kinda a re write of Naruto and Kurama based on the manga the Tatsu no Oshigo and Naruto no Kitsune )

Minato Namikaze Konoha´s Kiroii senko the Yondaime hokage stood on top of the toad boss Gamabunta against the feared Kyuubi no kitsune the strongest of the tailed demon beasts stood against him as the graet beast lunged the Yondaime prepared the sealing techinique that would end this combat for good.

**-Shiki Fujin! (Dead demon consuming seal)**

The yondaime used the sealing technique thinking it would divide the Kyuubi´s chakra in yin and yang. He was wrong. As the technique began he feeled the presence of the shinigami and used an small technique left by his father the original ninshuu only used by him tangling ivy nirvana technique a special technique he developed that kept his chakra at full preventing to be divided as he was passed Minato as a ghost and was sealed completely in the newborn child as the shinigami took the soul of the deceased and disappeared the cries of the child were all that broke the silence on that fateful night of full moon.

(On the seal)

The kyuubi stood behind the bars thrashing around trying to get free uselessly as he was ready he did something that no one would had believed he sat on haunches took a deep breath and exhaled. He performed four had seals and bit his paw as it started to glow he whispered **yata no hikari** (Mirror of light) it created a mirror where it reflected the outside of his new host. Unlike the popular belief his wasn´t pure hatred he was smart and after his last seal he realized some things, some that he didn´t wanted to face. How many years had it been? On other time he would had demanded freedom or even threatened but after his last seal he was in one word: exhausted. He didn't had the energy or the will to keep at this useless charadeanymore all his hate and power it was like his existence useless. He felt tired and saw everything from his mirror a small trick he picked up some years ago. He was watching the outside of his host and could hear many voices and screams he simply ignored them it wasn´t interesting. He saw how a nurse tried to kill his new host with a syringe with some liquid on it. The fuck! He was just a couple hours born by the sage´s sake! Then a man intervened and stopped her as it was taken by some masked man. Sure blame it on him! It wasn´t my fault! He almost yelled things would always be this way? He a beast or a weapon? God that was depressing he had dreams, he had hopes and on certain point he had a family. He realized that far too late and now it was Kami knows where? He listened a cry his host was crying he didn´t know what to do so an idea popped his mind he channeled his chakra to modify his voice and sang a small song that just popped out.

As tDango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
>Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku<p>

Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango  
>Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango<br>Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango  
>Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku<p>

Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de  
>Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru<p>

Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
>Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo<br>Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama  
>Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete<p>

Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
>Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo<br>Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama  
>Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete<p>

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
>Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku<p>

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
>Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku<p>

The cries stopped he smiled it felt weird but it felt good he watched him drift to dreamland full of innocence and happiness. Oh how he wished he could do the same.

**A/N a cookie to the one who recognizes the song!**


	2. Chapter 2

"(Five years later)  
>"An small bundle cried without console on the corner. The child not older than 5 years old he had sun kissed hair deep blue eyes and 3 lines on each cheek that make him look like a little fox. He was wearing a whit t-shirt with a small flame drawn on it and black shorts. His name was Uzumaki Naruto the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Namikaze Minato. The usually happy kid was now breaking on tears the matron had closed the door with him inside again. He closed his eyes and hoped for something anything to distract his mind of whatever was hiding on the dark. He cried as the matron came with a crop on her hands he only whispered.;""Somebody please help me"<p>

"(On his mindscape)

"The kyuubi was raging no he was ready to summon the rage of a thousnads gods! They hurted a child who did nothing and he was the bad guy? Ha! That took the award for the lamest joke of the century. God Senju Hashirama must be rolling on his grave if he saw this. But there was no point he had to do something but what? He couldn´t bring him here he had to come but he wanted just held him so badly he was so happy even if the world was so dark that was something he respected. The capacity of keeping his light that was something he the kyuubi no kurama couldn´t do if he had then maybe his life wouldn´t be so horrible as it is. Then he heard a crying he was here? Casting a small illusion he darkened the place as the little one walked in and just kneeled and tried to fight the tears. The scene was sad because the moment he saw it it bring back something undesirable.

(Flashback)  
>"The kyuubi was thrashing trying fruitlessly to break the seal of his slaver Kushina Uzumaki he was cursing calling everything. But it was useless he was too trapped. On that moment if anyone had saw it they would hadn´t believed it the Kyuubi let free a single lonely tear.<br>"¨Somebody please help me¨  
>"(End of flashback)<br>"

He got in closer using a tail and push him gently towards him and the warmth of his fur the child looked confused and said /p  
>"What is th"<br>"Shhhhhhh just relax and close your eyes we´ll see in the morning"  
>That night Naruto was fast asleep against the Kyuubi no Yoko,Kurama sporting a smile full of serenity and peace, Kurama just wraaped him with his tails hoping that his nightmares wouldn´t reach his night guest.<p> 


End file.
